


Give In To Me

by Arcturus_Sinclair



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Vampire Diaries Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcturus_Sinclair/pseuds/Arcturus_Sinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esther wants to make sure her new daughter-in-law takes good care of Elijah, so she spells Elena and Elijah into their room and they can't leave until Elena completely satisfies Elijah.<br/>Basically Elena jumps at the chance to prove herself and get Elijah off. Elijah is mildly disapproving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give In To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Well. This was my first time writing this pairing, so don't be too harsh?

One moment, Elijah was telling Elena about his travels just after turning. The next? They were in their bedroom, standing in front of Esther.

"Mother?" Elijah's voice was quiet, his tone less concerned than he really was. His hand did reach out to pull Elena back a few steps, though. That was more instinct than a real concern towards her well being. He knew for certain that Elena could protect herself-- she'd done so for this long now. And if, for some reason, she couldn't protect herself it's not like he would let any harm come to her.

"Relax, Elijah. I'm not here to do any harm." Esther spoke, and Elijah went to retort, still understandably bitter. But Elena beat him to it.

"Why are you here then?" Elena stepped back, sheilding Elijah with her body whether she was aware of it or not. Elijah's hand slid to the small of her back, while his eyes never left his mother, who nodded to their wedding bands.

"Now that you two are married, I'd like to make sure that Elena is capable of pleasuring you," Esther explained.

If Elijah could pale, he'd be white as a sheet right now. "Surely you're not suggesting..."

"I am. I have to be sure she's fit for you in every way." A pause. "And until you do this, you can't exit the room."

Elijah leaned forward to whisper in Elena's ear. "She's bluffing. She wouldn't let us desicate. We don't need to do this."

Elena shook her head, smiling disarmingly at Esther. "I don't see a problem with it."

_I'll make it so I'm the only thing you see._

Esther stepped back until she was in the corner, far enough out of sight that with enough work, Elijah wouldn't even notice her.

Elena leaned up, tugging on Elijah's tie. "Besides, you get to have me on my knees for you." Her lips were at his ear, way too quiet for Esther to hear. The perks of loving a vampire, she supposed.

Elijah made a quiet strangled noise. His head tilted to the side, while he took slow deep breaths, trying to keep even some semblance of control of the situation. Elena smiled against his neck, dragging blunt teeth over his pulse point.

Elena also knew damn well that she could push Elijah to crumble, but she'd never pass up an opportunity to prove herself. (Even if his mother was the one watching.) She flashed Elijah a smile, more consoling than anything else right now.

And then she was on her knees. Elijah could have stopped this, could have pulled her to her feet. But then the moment was gone, and she was undoing his belt. His fingers twined in her hair already, knowing what was coming.

This wasn't the first time they'd done this, and Elijah knew from experience that Elena preferred when he was rough, so there was no holding him back.  


His pants were unzipped and pulled down. Next his boxers- silk of course- were pulled down next and his hardness revealed. Elena's mouth was on him in seconds, and any thought of his mother watching them was gone.

"Fuck," he groaned, drawing out the vowel, while loosening his tie. His hips rolled forward, and he didn't bother trying to stop it. Elena moaned around his length, and that was it. His control was lost.

He twisted his fingers deeper into Elena's hair and fucked her mouth. He couldn't help the stream of English and Nordic. He dropped his head against the wall, panting. He was just barely keeping in the reigns of human roughness, and his hands shook with the effort.

Elena glanced up at him, watching his face. She slid down further on his length, still his hips by pressing them against the wall for the moment. He hit the back of her throat and she paused, relaxing her throat and taking him until her nose pressed against his stomach.

Elijah was a mess. And he knew Elena knew it. He cursed again, this time in Nordic, and his legs shook with the effort to keep from fucking her throat until he came.

"Elena," he growled.

Elena hummed questioningly around his length, her gaze wicked.

"Please, Elena." She hummed again, before pulling back, and diving back down. It didn't take much time from there before he could feel himself getting close.  


"Elena, I--" The words choked off, but she knew and pulled back long enough to speak.

"Come on, Elijah, cum for me." Her mouth was back on him before he could speak, sucking and humming.

A moment later he was blinded, his orgasm hitting hard. Elena sucked him through it, then pulled back, carefully pulling off with an obscene pop. She tucked him away and redid his pants just before he slid down the wall, taking deep breaths.

"Well, Esther? Can I please your son well enough?" Elijah started, he'd forgotten about Esther in the corner. He dropped his head to Elena's shoulder, fighting back the urge to groan.

"You passed." She nodded, and Elijah blurred out of the room the second he could. Elena followed shortly after. He grabbed her hand and swept her into his arms.

"My turn."


End file.
